


Finite

by Ebyru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humour, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba is a 'novelist' with major writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finite

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. I was too lazy to find someone. I hope it's still somewhat enjoyable. 
> 
> For those of you who are curious about the title, I'm using finite in the sense of something being 'subject to limitations'.
> 
> *Requested by yuui1010 @lj

Aiba is stuck in his home because he hasn’t been able to submit his work for the deadline yet. Again. His publisher said she could allocate him two more weeks, but that was all the printers would allow. So here he is, staring at an incomplete draft of a male romance novel, wondering what choices he made in life to arrive here.

 

Aiba had gone to a good high school, an even better university, and graduated with honours. There really was no reason for him to have strayed from creative writing to miniature gay novel-writing. It was a waste of his talent, a waste of his imagination as a whole. Worst of all, he hadn’t been in a relationship in over two years because of the writing. And it’s a relationship he’d need to actually complete the writing of this next _taboo_ piece.

 

It’s not taboo to him, but the readers seem to think it is.

 

It doesn’t matter how long he stares at this blank page, though. He isn’t going to accomplish any writing today when he can’t even visualize the two male lead like he usually does. He needs to find his muse, his inspiration. He needs air.

 

Aiba grabs his jacket and goes out the door. Air has prevailed.

 

Taking in some sunlight is doing his writer’s block some good. Seeing a cute guy across the street, bobbing his head to a song on his headphones, even more so. Aiba is beyond intrigued when the man smiles in his direction. This is what he needs for his novel. He has to speak to him—strictly for research of course.

 

Aiba is running across at the red light, but it’s a small street. The man takes off his headphones and puts them around his neck. His smile grows as Aiba approaches. This must be Aiba’s lucky day. Once he’s in front of the mystery man, though, he loses all confidence.

 

“Uh—hi. How are you today?” Aiba manages after a stretch of silence. It’s not that he doesn’t like staring at the stranger, it just isn’t very polite.

 

“I’m great,” he answers coolly. Aiba is jealous.

 

“I saw you from across the street and—” And what? I wanted you to become my muse? I wanted to see if your naked body was as pretty as your face? I wanted to distract myself from my shitty job? There really wasn’t anything he could say.

 

“I’m glad you decided to come over,” the man says. “I’m waiting for the bus so it would have been kind of hard for me. My name’s Sakurai Sho, by the way.”  He puts out a hand for Aiba.

 

“Aiba Masaki,” Aiba successfully answers without stuttering. He takes Sho’s hand, and it’s really ungodly warm and _soft_. Perhaps it’s just been too long since Aiba’s had any action.

The bus pulls up a moment later, and Sho slips his headphones back on. “It was nice meeting you, Aiba.”

 

“Wait,” Aiba says as Sho steps into the bus, “how can I speak to you again?”

 

“Just find me here tomorrow,” Sho smiles and waves, disappearing inside the bus.

 

Was it a date? No, no. Aiba didn’t even know this guy. Of course it isn’t a date. This is what happens when you basically write gay porn all day—you think everything just comes easy as pie.

 

Sho, his new muse, does indeed help his writer’s block. He finishes most of the book before the next day. He’s purposely saving the rest for when he meets Sho again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, Sho isn’t there. Aiba wonders if it’s wrong for him to feel like he’s been stood up. It wasn’t supposed to be a date, obviously.

 

Perhaps Sho had other engagements he forgot about. Maybe he is running late. Maybe Aiba should suck it up and write instead of look for pretty boys on the street. The right answer isn’t always the one he wants to follow, though.

 

Aiba is on his way back to his home when he hears someone calling from behind him.

 

“Aiba!”

 

Aiba turns back, and tries not to imagine those slow motion, dramatic scenes in movies. “Sho?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sho folds in two, holding his knees. He’s out of breath. “I forgot I had a dentist appointment today. And then it took longer than I expected. I hope you aren’t angry.”

 

“I’m not. Don’t worry,” Aiba smiles, patting Sho on his shoulder. Why is it so warm and broad and _ugh_. “I’m glad you made it.”

 

“Let me make it up to you.” Sho stands upright, wiping the wrinkles from his shirt. “How ‘bout I cook for you?”

 

“S-sounds great,” Aiba fiddles with his pockets, trying to force the x-rated thoughts away. “I can drive us there.”

 

“Perfect,” Sho grabs Aiba’s arm and they walk towards Aiba’s car.

 

Please God, accord me the strength to keep my dignity in my pants and not seduce this seemingly heterosexual man.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Sho is bisexual, if the kiss they shared for ten minutes in his entrance was any indication. And Sho could _possibly_ be full-on gay. Aiba doesn’t know why he’s thinking about Sho’s sexual orientation when he’s receiving the best blowjob he’s ever had. But he is. And _damn_ , Sho’s mouth is warm and wet, and Sho sucks like Aiba’s a lollipop he stole from a candy store. Everything tastes better when it’s free ~~stolen~~.

 

The meal doesn’t really happen because Aiba is anticipating pulling Sho apart starting with his cock down his throat. Sho is loud. He’s practically roaring with the first contact, and Aiba likes his enthusiasm. He keeps the sounds in mind for his novel. Aiba should have found a muse years ago.

 

Sho comes with his hand fisting in Aiba’s hair, and the other gripping the table on his living room floor. They never made it to the bedroom. They never even made it to the _couch_.

 

They lie on the carpet, spent, and Aiba smiles up at the ceiling. Sho intertwines their fingers and whispers something about supper, but Aiba is full. His stomach grumbles at the mention of pasta though. Okay, so he wasn’t full of _actual_ food yet.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aiba is dating his muse; Sho. And Sho is _absolutely_ the best muse he could ask for.

 

There are many roadblocks where his writing is involved, but Sho takes those moments to remind Aiba what exactly the human body is capable of. Or maybe it was just Sho’s extremely attractive, insatiable body. The enthusiasm rubs off on Aiba. And, perhaps, Aiba likes to make Sho scream until the neighbours bang on the wall.

 

Aiba’s company find out about his muse through some unknown source, and they say Sho’s a bad influence on Aiba’s writing.

 

It’s true that the endings weren’t as hopeless or as Romeo-Juliet-esque as they once were, but they were romantic and realistic, and the sex scenes kept Aiba himself up at night as he tried to not picture Sho’s body.

 

They warn Aiba that he has to either stop seeing Sho or find another job. Dilemma.

 

It’s not that the choice isn’t easy—love over money any day—it’s just that Aiba really needs this job so he can move on to bigger and better-suited companies. Sho couldn’t support them both off his part time income; he’s still a student.

 

Aiba distances himself from Sho for a little while. Sho doesn’t mind because he’s busy with finals. Aiba knows Sho’s bothered by it, even if Sho won’t say. Aiba is deeply affected by it. His writing reverts to that sad, pathetic style it was before the best man in the world walked into his life.

 

Sho doesn’t answer his phone when Aiba tries to explain what his company said. Aiba kills off one of his main characters in his latest novel. The company loves it. Aiba celebrates by treating himself to a bottle of vodka. He passes out, clinging to his cellphone in case Sho decides to call.

 

Aiba’s face is red and patterned from where he was lying the night before. Sho is standing above him. When did he give him a key?

 

“I didn’t give you—”

 

“The door was unlocked,” Sho says flatly. “I don’t understand you. You tell me you need space, and then you call all the time. Which one is it?”

 

Aiba is seeing two angry Sho twins with their arms crossed. Aiba doesn’t know which he should be more afraid of. “I’m sorry?” He really is feeling bad, but he’s so glad Sho is actually speaking to him again.

 

“Are you?” Sho answers, leaning down. “I’m not so sure. You seem to be partying quite happily.”

 

“It’s my company—” Aiba rubs his eyes. he needs to wake up, right now, because Sho is on the verge of leaving him for good. “They fucking suck. They said you were changing my writing. They said I had to leave you or find another job. But I didn’t want to leave you.”

 

“You practically did, Aiba,” Sho utters coldly. “I haven’t seen you in months. Why not just call it quits?”

 

“No,” Aiba grabs the corner of his sofa, trying to stand. “Please, don’t. I need you. I—I love you.”

 

Sho’s arms drop finally. “You love me? What about your job? I don’t work enough—”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I hate that company,” Aiba propels himself forward, hoping Sho is nice enough to catch his wobbly body. “I’ll find something else. Please, just, give me another chance.”

 

“I demand make-up sex right now,” Sho says, his brow creasing.

 

“Now? I can’t even see straight, Sho,” Aiba pleads.

 

“Not my problem. I can always find someone else on the street,” Sho smirks.

 

Aiba leans in and bites Sho’s collarbone. “Jerk.” Sho pushes Aiba back on the couch in retaliation.

 

Oh, it’s on. And, as a bonus, Aiba already has his next novel planned out. It’s good to have a muse around.

 

 

 

 


End file.
